The Doors Fan
The Doors Fan is a fictional story written by Donald Newton. The story is about David Morgan, a autistic teen, who goes through alcoholic and drug addiction to become his idol Jim Morrison of The Doors. Summary David Morgan, the central character of the story who is autistic, narrates his life struggling to be the ultimate Doors Fan. He begins his story about the first time he ever discovered Jim Morrison at the young age of 2. David recalls his Aunt Kendra, a roommate of his mother's that he calls Aunt, telling him about Jim Morrison after little David found a poster of Jim Morrison of The Doors. David vows to become a fan of The Doors. When David was 8, he attempts to keep his Jim Morrison poster at his father's house, but his step-mother Samantha tears the poster up and has it thrown into the garbage. This devastates David and it would take until he was 14 to attempt to gain memorabilia. By the time David was 14, his father Ted finally leaves Samantha. This gave David the opportunity to begin his journey into becoming The Doors Fan. He finally regains his Jim Morrison poster and collects other Doors memorabilia. One night Ted takes David with to a get-together with some friends and co-workers. David notices his father and a co-worker Dawn Miller flirting with each other. David hangs out downstairs and finds the Oliver Stone film "The Doors." Seeing that David never read anything on The Doors nor watched any documentary, The Doors movie would be his source of learning about Morrison. The movie portrayed Morrison as someone who is a wild, crazy, party going, womanizing, drinking rock star. The complete opposite of what David is. David, due to his autism, does not have many friends nor a girlfriend. He decides that he wants to become the next Jim Morrison. During the summer of 2005, Ted and Dawn begin dating. Ted and David would stay at Dawn and her mother's house. One day, David went with Dawn to the store and he found The Best of the Doors CD. He'd buy it and spend his days listening to The Doors music. He now officially becomes The Doors Fan he vowed to become when he was 2. One of the nights David gets a phonecall from his mother that Aunt Kendra had passed away. Her passing causes David deep depression. At the funeral David makes a speech and comes to terms with that as he gets older he will be losing people close to him as time goes by. Ted and Dawn both get a job offers in Arizona. They decide to take the jobs and move together to Arizona. David stays behind and moves in with his mother. As a result he is transferred to Clearwood High School where his cousin Craig Olson also attends. He becomes friends with a fellow classmate Anthony Barnes, his girlfriend Krystal, Aaron Jones, Brian Hill, and falls in love with a curly-redhead girl with glasses name Audrey Parker. It is with Anthony and Craig that David has his first drink of alcohol and has his first joint. Anthony and Craig, who are not addicts, would not realize the consequences of their actions. David gets drunk or high to write songs, takes psychedelic drugs to have visions of Jim Morrison, and to become what he believes Jim Morrison was through The Doors movie. David and Anthony attempt to start a band called "RIDERS" along with R.J. Simmons and Peter Rhymes. They only become known locally and in school. The band fails publically and is disbanded when R.J. went back to Texas with his father and Peter's family moved to California. This causes David to become depressed again and for the first time he uses drugs and alcohol to oppress his anger. David goes through a bunch of incidents due to his drug and alcohol addiction. He and Anthony stay out late getting drunk, David gets arrested for fights, and he accidentally sleeps with another girl name Olivia. This continues on until summer 2008. On David's 18th birthday, he is so drunk and high that Audrey finally confronts him over it. He becomes so enrage that he attempts to beat her but is restrained by his friends. Audrey threatens to leave him and runs off crying. Ted, who is visiting from Arizona, disowns him, and Craig feels much regret over his contribution of David's addiction. Even Anthony, who usually instigates David's drinking, can't even side him this time. David sees this as his family and friends turning their backs on him. This incident causes a chain of events with David. He drinks more, he ends up sleeping with another woman (on purpose this time), gets arrested for more fights, and attempts to kill himself in a fire. The series of events ends with David deciding to survive rather than burn to death. David is cared for by his mother Rose. She struggles to clean and sober him up from his addictions. The effects of this causes David to become more violent and angry. He tries to use the fact that he is an adult to ignore his mother but she doesn't give up on him. She eventually cleans him up for good. David attempts to drink again, believing he failed as a Doors fan, when a teacher tells him about the real Jim Morrison, the poet and writer. This gives David a new insight on Jim Morrison, a Jim Morrison David never saw. David changes his ways and becomes a writer. He reconciles with Audrey. David and Audrey get marry in 2012. David and his father Ted reconcile. David survives to tell his story about his drug and alcohol addiction and his tragic and pathetic motives. He concedes that The Doors film by Oliver Stone gave him a vision of Jim Morrison that was wrong and blames the movie for his reasons for becoming an alcoholic and drug addict based on what he believes Jim Morrison was like. In the end, David decides to watch a more a truthful source of Jim Morrison, the documentary film "When You're Strange." He watches it with his wife. Characters *'David Morgan': The main character who has autism and narrates his story as The Doors Fan. *'Audrey Parker': David's long time girlfriend and future wife. Tried to stop his drug addiction. *'Craig Olson': David's closest friend and cousin. *'Rose Linder': David's beloved mother who saves him from his D&A addictions. *'Ted Morgan: '''David's father who disowned him for his behavior and addictions. *'Dawn Miller': David's 2nd step mother. She gave him his first Doors CD. *'Anthony Barnes': David's high school best friend and provides him his first drink and drugs. He becomes regretful and blames himself for David's addictions. *'Adam James': Another one of Davids high school best friend. *'R.J. Simmons': Bass player for David's band Riders. *'Peter Rhymes': Drummer for David's band Riders. *'Aunt Kendra': David's Auntie who introduces Jim Morrison to David. She passed away from cancer, which, causes David to go into deep depression. *'Jim Morrison''': David's idol. Jim Morrison was the lead singer to the 60s rock band The Doors. Morrison died in 1971 at 27 in Paris. While actually not present in the story, he is there spiritually and mentioned throughout the story.